Sonhos de luz e esperança
by Fabi
Summary: Takari. Takeru e Hikari descobrem que não são apenas humanos, mas algo mais.


Olá! Este é o meu primeiro TAKARI. Todos os que já leram meus fanfics sabem que eu normalmente escrevo sobre Card Captor Sakura, mas eu simplesmente acho este casal de Digimon, TK e Kari, muito lindinhos e fofinhos. Espero que gostem deste pequeno conto, que será o primeiro de muitos.

Boa leitura!

SONHOS DE LUZ E ESPERANÇA

Por Fabi

__

"Somos responsáveis por tudo que acontece neste 

mundo. Somos os Guerreiros da Luz. Com a força

de nosso amor, de nossa vontade, podemos mudar

o nosso destino, e o destino de muita gente."

Paulo Coelho – As Valkírias

Hikari Kamiya estava rolando em sua cama, o suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Suas batidas cardíacas estavam aceleradas. De repente a jovem se sentou em sua cama arfando. Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que ainda estava em seu quarto.

"Foi tudo um sonho." Murmurou para si mesma repleta de alívio. A garota pensou em dormir de novo, mas cada vez que fechava os olhos, o seu pesadelo retornava. Ela se resignou a passar a noite acordada. Se ao menos ela pudesse conversar sobre isto com alguém.....

Mas quem a entenderia? No mesmo momento em que levantou esta dúvida, ela já sabia a resposta. A jovem levantou o telefone e, rapidamente, discou um número que havia memorizado há muito tempo...

Em outro edifício, um rapaz de olhos muito azuis e cabelos dourados vivia o mesmo dilema. Cada vez que ele fechava seus olhos para dormir, o pesadelo vinha perseguí-lo.

"Por que isto acontece comigo?" Perguntava Takeru Takaishi para si mesmo.

Ele levantou de sua cama e foi para a sala de sua casa. Sua mãe havia ido viajar a negócios, portanto ele tinha a casa inteira para si mesmo.

TK foi até a cozinha e se serviu um copo de leite, fazendo depois o caminho até o sofá, onde pegou o controle remoto da televisão e ficou procurando algo para assistir. Neste momento ele ouviu o telefone tocar. 'Quem poderá ser?' Ficou imaginando.

"Residência Takaishi. Takeru falando."

"TK, sou eu."

"Kari?!"

"Desculpe ligar a esta hora, mas eu não consigo dormir. Preciso conversar."

"Não tem problema, Kari, eu também estava acordado. E tu sabes que sempre podes contar comigo para conversar, que podes me dizer qualquer coisa."

"Eu sei." Replicou a jovem. "Posso ir até aí?"

"Claro!", respondeu Takeru, antes de fechar seus olhos e começar a se concentrar.

Os dois se conheciam desde os seus oito anos de idade, quando haviam ido parar no Digimundo. Lá, eles enfrentaram muitos perigos, junto aos seus parceiros digimons. Lá, eles aprenderam que a vida não é apenas luz, mas também trevas. Lá, eles foram obrigados a amadurecer muito além da idade que tinham na época. Lá, eles se tornaram grandes amigos.

Ao retornarem do Digimundo, os dois se separaram, pois o rapaz morava em outra cidade na época. Ele retornou para Odaíba aos onze anos, e se tornou colega de classe de Kari. Naquele ano eles haviam novamente voltado ao Digimundo para enfrentar as trevas. Nesta ocasião eles descobriram que seu elo era muito profundo. Tintiromon, um dos quatro grandes digimons guardiões, lhes dissera que os poderes de seus brasões eram diferentes de todos os outros, pois não dependiam apenas do coração do seu dono; e que, juntos, eram extremamente poderosos.

Os dois não sabiam o que pensar sobre isto, mas começaram a testar a extensão de seus poderes. No decorrer dos anos, eles foram descobrindo que, juntos, eles podiam fazer muitas coisas que ninguém mais podia, nem eles mesmos se estivessem separados. Agora, aos dezoito anos, eles pensavam que não havia muito mais a aprender sobre seus poderes.

O tempo iria lhes mostrar o quanto estavam errados!

Takeru se concentrou e um profundo brilho dourado surgiu ao seu redor. No apartamento dos Kamiya, a mesma coisa acontecia com Hikari, a única diferença é que o brilho que a envolvia era de um rosa muito delicado. De repente, a garota começou a desaparecer, surgindo a frente de TK pouco depois.

"Eu gosto desta forma de viajar." Diz a jovem quando eles param de brilhar.

"Eu sei disso", responde simplesmente o rapaz. 

Os dois se sentaram no sofá da sala, esperando o momento certo para começar a falar.

"TK, tive um pesadelo esta noite....."

Takeru a olhou com atenção. Ele não fora o único a ter um pesadelo? O rapaz podia perceber que Hikari estava muito preocupada com isto. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele não teria dado atenção ao tal de pesadelo, mas era Hikari. Um pesadelo dela não podia ser subestimado. Não apenas porque ele se preocupava com ela como amiga, e como algo mais; mas devido aos poderes que ela tinha. Que ambos tinham. Ainda mais quando ele também teve um pesadelo...

"Que pesadelo?" Perguntou o rapaz um pouco receoso.

"Sonhei que eu tinha perdido o controle sobre meus poderes, e que as trevas haviam me controlado. Então eu... eu..."

"Daí te voltastes contra teus amigos?" Ele perguntou com cuidado.

Hikari arregalou os olhos, e perguntou.

"Exatamente. Como tu sabias?" 

"Eu tive o mesmo pesadelo." Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

Os dois se olharam. Se eles tiveram o mesmo pesadelo, então não fora um simples sonho, mas um possível futuro que havia sido apresentado a eles.

"O que vamos fazer, TK?" Perguntou a garota, assustada, abraçando o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Não sei, Kari, não sei."

Os dois ficaram ali, em silêncio, por algum tempo. O único som audível era o de suas respirações, até que a voz de Takeru quebrou o silêncio.

"Kari, será que nós não devemos contar aos outros sobre nossos poderes? Quem sabe eles não podem nos ajudar?"

"Eu tenho medo que eles não entendam, TK, nós dois juntos somos tão ou mais poderosos que qualquer digimon que já tenhamos encontrado. E se isto é assustador até para nós dois, imagine para eles..."

"Eu te entendo, Kari. Mas eu quero te prometer uma coisa. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre estarei ao teu lado, nunca vou te abandonar."

"Ah, TK, eu sei, é por isto que eu te amo....." Subitamente a jovem se deu conta do que disse. Ela guardara seu amor por Takeru no fundo do seu coração, pois sempre acreditara que ele apenas a via como uma amiga. Agora, num momento de fraqueza, deixara escapar seu segredo mais profundo. A garota abaixou sua cabeça, tentando esconder o medo da reação que suas palavras impensadas provocariam no rapaz.

Takeru olhava para Kari com os olhos arregalados. Ela havia dito que o amava? Este sempre fora seu mais fervoroso desejo.

"Kari, olha pra mim." O rapaz pediu, e a garota levantou seu rosto. "Eu também te amo, Kari, eu te amo desde que tenho oito anos e nem sabia o que era este sentimento que tinha dentro de mim.

Agora fora a vez de Hikari ficar surpresa. Takeru também a amava? Isto era muito mais do que ela sempre se atrevera a esperar.

Os dois jovens ficaram se olhando pelo que lhes pareceram horas, antes de Takeru abaixar seu rosto e capturar os lábios de Hikari num doce beijo repleto de amor, que começou tímido, mas logo se tornou profundo. Os dois começaram a brilhar, Takeru em dourado e Hikari em rosa, suas cores se mesclando enquanto os dois jovens se beijavam. Neste momento, algo aconteceu...

Pouco mais de uma semana se passara desde aquela noite quando Takeru e Hikari finalmente decidiram contar aos demais sobre seus poderes. Eles marcaram uma reunião no apartamento dos Takaishi, já que novamente Natsuko havia viajado a serviço.

Naquela noite todos os Digiescolhidos se reuniram na casa de Takeru, curiosos sobre o porquê desta reunião urgente e completamente inesperada convocada pelo rapaz e por Hikari.

Os jovens se espalharam por toda a sala, procurando onde se acomodar. TK se sentou numa poltrona e, para espanto geral, Kari se acomodou no colo dele. Takeru tomou a palavra.

"Antes que qualquer um pergunte, eu e Kari estamos namorando sim."

"Finalmente!", exclamou Mimi, "Nós estamos esperando que vocês dois se acertem há tempos."

Takeru e Hikari ficam vermelhos ao ouvirem este comentário. Será que apenas eles não haviam percebido seu amor mútuo?

"Mas vocês dois não vão me dizer que este é o motivo desta reunião, certo?" Exclama Jyou.

"Não!", replicou TK, "Nós chamamos vocês aqui por um outro motivo. Lembram de nossa primeira viagem ao Digimundo?"

"E quem iria esquecer, maninho." Falou, cínico, Yamato.

"Bem, naquela ocasião vocês devem lembrar do ser de luz que possuiu o corpo de Kari para falar conosco."

"Claro que lembramos." Fala Taichi.

"Depois disso, Kari começou a emanar uma luz. Isto aconteceu em duas ocasiões: Quando libertamos os numemons de Waru monazaemon, e na hora da luta de WarGreymon com Mugendramon."

"Mas o que vocês dois querem dizer com isto?" Perguntou Koushiro.

"Isto realmente aconteceu?" Queria saber Daisuke.

"Sim, Daisuke, aconteceu." Fala Kari, tomando a palavra. "Nós já vamos explicar o que queremos dizer, apenas nos deixem terminar. Depois destas ocasiões, tudo voltou ao normal, até que tivemos que voltar ao Digimundo de novo. Foi quando o Oceano Negro me levou. TK pôde, de alguma maneira, ir atrás de mim, abrindo um caminho entre as dimensões sem o auxílio de um portal, ou de um digivice."

Neste momento todos na sala estavam olhando para o jovem casal, nenhum dos dois nunca havia comentado sobre este acontecimento com ninguém.

Takeru retomou a palavra.

"Depois, no Digimundo, Kari estava sendo chamada de volta pelo Oceano Negro, mas Miyako conseguiu chamá-la de volta, e então Anquillomon e Tailmon DNA digivolveram pela primeira vez. E, depois desta ocasião, nós encontramos Tintiromon, que nos falou sobre os poderes dos brasões da Luz e da Esperança, que não dependiam apenas dos corações de seus donos."

"Por muito tempo eu e TK pensamos sobre o que ele queria dizer com isto, e acabamos descobrindo. Nossos brasões tem poderes que vem de nós, de quem nós somos, do que somos constituídos, e estão ligados a todas as pessoas do mundo, além de profundamente ligados um ao outro."

"Eu tenho o brasão da Esperança. A esperança é o âmago do meu ser. Ela me dá poderes inimagináveis, mas que não existem sem a luz. Luz é o brasão da Kari, porque ela é uma criatura luminosa, que ilumina tudo neste mundo, mas que não existiria sem a esperança."

"Devido a este mutualismo entre nossos brasões, esta dependência que um tem pelo outro, nós dois podemos fazer coisas inimagináveis juntos, como da vez em que Takeru abriu seu próprio caminho até a dimensão das trevas para me buscar."

Todos na sala olhavam confusos para os dois. O que eles estariam tentando dizer?

Koushiro perguntou.

"Deixem-me ver se entendi. Vocês tem poderes diferentes dos nossos, e que são muito fortes, mas para que eles se manifestem vocês tem que estar juntos, porque um depende do outro."

"Exatamente, vocês podem dizer que minha Esperança precisa de uma fonte de luz que a irradie e ilumine, e que a Luz da Kari precisa que exista sempre uma esperança para que ela continue a brilhar. Não existe Luz sem Esperança e não existe Esperança sem Luz!"

"Como vocês dois podem estar tão certos disto?" Perguntou Iori.

Hikari e Takeru olharam um para o outro e levantaram.

"Vocês gostariam de ir ao Digimundo?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"Mas isto é impossível, os portais para lá foram lacrados, não temos como chegar lá!" Exclamou Koushiro.

"Temos sim!" Foi tudo o que Takeru falou, antes de segurar as duas mãos de Hikari e fechar seus olhos em profunda concentração, enquanto que a garota fazia a mesma coisa.

Os dois jovens começaram a brilhar, deixando a todos muito surpresos. Pouco tempo depois era impossível se enxergar qualquer coisa por causa da intensidade daquele brilho. Quando todos puderam ver novamente, eles não estavam mais no apartamento dos Takaishi, mas sim em um lugar muito familiar a todos: o Digimundo.

"Mas.... mas.... mas como chegamos aqui?" Perguntou Jyou.

"Eu e Takeru teletransportamos vocês até aqui." 

"Como vocês fizeram isto?" Perguntou Miyako muito chocada.

"Bem, como dissemos antes, se eu e Hikari estivermos juntos, podemos fazer qualquer coisa."

"E trazer a todos até aqui é apenas uma destas coisas." Adicionou a garota.

Agora todos os olhavam boquiabertos. Esta era apenas uma coisas que eles podiam fazer? Havia mais? E o que seria? Como sempre, a curiosidade de Koushiro fez com que este fosse quem perguntasse isto aos dois.

"Nossos poderes? Bem, nós podemos teletransportar a nós mesmos e a outras pessoas de um lugar para outro e entre dimensões. Podemos conversar por telepatia, se ambos estivermos com a conexão aberta. Podemos mover objetos apenas nos concentrando. Podemos sentir o que se passa nos corações das pessoas, vendo a luz e as trevas que existem dentro de cada um. Podemos..." Mas Takeru não chegou a completar sua frase. Neste momento Hikari soltou um grito de dor e caiu no chão. Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, Takeru já estava segurando a garota em seus braços, a apertando contra seu peito.

"O que foi, Kari?" Perguntou o rapaz muito preocupado.

"As trevas, TK. Eu as sinto ao nosso redor. Elas.... elas estão tentando me dominar." Kari disse, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de TK com seus olhos cheios de medo.

Takeru percebeu o medo nos olhos da garota. Ele entendia o porquê deste medo. Estava tudo ocorrendo como no sonho que eles tiveram.

"Lute contra elas, Kari. Tu és muito forte, eu sei que podes lutar e vencê-las. E eu vou estar aqui. Eu não vou deixar que elas te dominem."

"O que está acontecendo? Que história é esta de trevas?" Perguntou Taichi, olhando muito preocupado para sua irmã, segura nos braços do namorado.

Takeru pensou em ignorar a pergunta, mas Taichi tinha o direito de saber o que estava ocorrendo com Hikari. Ele era o irmão dela.

"Nós tivemos um sonho há alguns dias. Neste sonho as trevas dominavam Kari e ela se voltava contra vocês, contra mim. E eu fui obrigado a lutar contra ela para salvá-la..."

Todo o grupo olhava para os dois jovens abraçados. Eles podiam não compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo com os dois, tudo o que eles eram, mas podiam ver que, o que quer que estivesse ocorrendo, era algo muito importante.

"TK, eu não tenho forças... eu não consigo..." Disse a garota, completamente agoniada, sua aura rosada começando a escurecer.

"Eu não vou deixar as trevas vencerem, Kari. Eu não quero te perder!" Disse o rapaz com toda a sua determinação, antes de começar a se concentrar com todas as suas forças e a brilhar num profundo dourado. Este brilho envolveu Kari, entrando em choque com a aura escura que tentava se apoderar da garota.

"Lute comigo, Kari. Nós dois juntos podemos vencer qualquer coisa." A jovem fez o que seu amado lhe disse e, lentamente, sua aura começou a se fortalecer, se unindo com a aura dourada, fazendo com que ambas as auras lutassem contra aquela força sombria que agora começava a rodear os dois jovens.

Os outros digiescolhidos observavam de longe. Yamato e Taichi tentaram se aproximar diversas vezes, preocupados com seus irmãos, mas alguma coisa impedia esta aproximação. A sensação de impotência que os envolvia era muito grande.

"Isto é incrível!" Exclamou de repente Koushiro, levantando o rosto do seu computador, que sempre carregava consigo.

"O que é incrível?" Perguntou Taichi, enquanto não desviava o olhar de onde sua irmã e Takeru enfrentavam as trevas.

"Eu estava medindo as energias que eles estão emanando. Elas são mais poderosas do que qualquer outra energia que nós pudéssemos ter encontrado antes, do que qualquer digimon que já enfrentamos."

"E o que, exatamente, isto quer dizer?" Perguntou Yamato.

"Quero dizer que estamos assistindo uma luta entre deuses, entre forças primitivas que estão ao nosso redor desde a criação do mundo, ou até mesmo antes. Por isto ninguém consegue se aproximar. As energias que estão se chocando são tão fortes que eu penso que eles não estão mais lutando apenas nesta dimensão, mas em muitas outras ao mesmo tempo."

Neste instante TK e Kari começaram a brilhar com tal intensidade que se tornou impossível continuar a vê-los. Da mesma maneira que o brilho surgiu, ele de repente desapareceu. No lugar onde estavam TK e Kari, agora não havia absolutamente nada.

"Onde eles estão?" Perguntou Sora.

"KARI!" Gritou Taichi.

"TK!" Juntou-se a ele Yamato.

"Estamos aqui." A voz de Takeru ecoou de trás deles.

Todos se voltaram em direção aquela voz e viram TK e Kari de mãos dadas e completamente vestidos de branco, suas auras reluzindo ao redor deles.

Taichi e Yamato correram em direção aos seus irmãos, prontos para abraçá-los, mas estes fizeram um sinal para que eles não os tocassem. Os dois rapazes os ficaram olhando com seus olhos cheios de dúvidas, confusos com esta reação de seus irmãos mais novos.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Koushiro.

TK e Kari sorriram um para o outro, antes de responderem a pergunta.

"Nós enfrentamos as trevas e ganhamos." Disse a garota.

"Mas, para vencermos, fomos obrigados a nos entregar completamente a nossos poderes, coisa que nunca havíamos feito antes, e finalmente descobrimos porque os brasões da Luz e da Esperança são diferentes de todos os demais, porque eles não dependem apenas dos corações de seus donos. Eu tinha o brasão da Esperança porque eu era toda a esperança do mundo que havia se tornado humana."

"E eu tinha o brasão da Luz porque eu era a luz que ilumina os caminhos dos seres humanos em forma humana. Por isto as trevas tentavam me dominar há tanto tempo. Se eu caísse sobre a influência delas, a humanidade ficaria sem a luz que guia seus passos."

"E que ilumina suas esperanças." Completou Takeru, antes de continuar. "Por sermos a luz e a esperança em forma humana, nós sempre estivemos destinados a ficarmos juntos, como sempre estivemos desde o início dos tempos, como ficaremos por toda a eternidade. Mas nós precisávamos redescobrir isto. O tempo nos fez perder a consciência deste fato. Então foi decidido que iríamos ganhar corpos humanos, e que iríamos crescer como crianças humanas, para aprendermos sobre todos os outros sentimentos, para aprendermos sobre a dor, a amizade, o sofrimento, o amor, e o próprio significado de luz e esperança."

"Nós não tínhamos a mínima idéia de quem nós éramos, apesar de que deveríamos ter desconfiado quando TK e eu nos beijamos pela primeira vez alguns dias atrás. Neste momento nós nos sentimos completos, nos sentimos não mais presos a um corpo, mas como se fossemos o tudo e o nada ao mesmo tempo."

"Agora estamos aqui para levá-los de volta para a Terra, antes de voltarmos a ocupar o lugar que sempre nos pertenceu."

Mal estas palavras foram pronunciadas e todos se viram de volta ao apartamento dos Takaishi. Takeru e Hikari estavam parados bem no meio da sala. Os dois jovens se curvaram, numa despedida silenciosa, e se prepararam para ir embora.

"Esperem!" Chamou Taichi. Takeru e Hikari fizeram o que lhes foi pedido. "E quanto a papai e mamãe? O que eu digo a eles? E quanto a nós? Nós não vamos mais vê-los?"

Kari olhou para seu irmão e se aproximou dele. Neste momento Taichi foi invadido por uma grande sensação de calor interior, que irradiava de sua irmã. Logo todos na sala também sentiam este calor, assim como sentiam suas esperanças se renovando pela força que imanava de Takeru.

"Diga a nossos pais a verdade, Taichi, e que eu os amo muito."

"Quero que você diga o mesmo para nossos pais, Yamato." Falou Takeru.

"Maninho, eu e TK sempre estaremos com vocês, pois sempre que vocês sentirem a luz e a esperança brilhando dentro de vocês, somos nós que estamos presentes. Nós amamos muito a todos aqui. TK e eu decidimos manter estas aparências, ao invés de voltarmos a sermos feitos puramente de energia, pois ainda temos muito o que aprender, mas nós não podemos mais ficar aqui, pois tomamos consciência de nossos poderes e origens, consciência de quem e do que somos; e seria muito perigoso ficarmos com corpos puramente humanos contendo tanto poder. Como já foi dito, poder corrompe, e poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. Este é um risco que nós não podemos correr, pois condenaríamos a luz e a esperança da humanidade."

"Mas nós sempre estaremos junto com vocês, dentro de cada um. Onde ouvir um raio de luz ou de esperança, eu e Kari estaremos presentes. Toda a vez que alguém disser Luz ou Esperança estará chamando nossos nomes, e nós atenderemos. E vocês sempre nos encontrarão, basta apenas que não esqueçam da luz e da esperança que trazem dentro de si mesmos." 

E, com estas palavras, Takeru abraça e beija sua Hikari, os dois desaparecendo a seguir. Na sala do apartamento dos Takaishi restou apenas um confuso grupo de amigos, que não fazia a mínima idéia de como contar este ocorrido a duas famílias.

__

Dois anos depois...

Os digiescolhidos se reuniram para relembrar o dia em que Hikari e Takeru tomaram consciência de suas verdadeiras naturezas. Os jovens se reuniram no parque, na sombra de uma grande árvore onde TK e Kari gostavam de brincar enquanto crianças, e começaram a trocar reminiscências.

Ali perto, um casal observava toda a cena. O rapaz tinha um de seus braços em volta dos ombros da moça, enquanto que no outro segurava um bebê. A moça também tinha um bebê em seus braços.

"Tem certeza que queres fazer isto, Kari?"

"É preciso, Takeru, por mais que me doa. Nossos pequenos merecem a chance de crescerem como crianças normais. E de viverem como crianças normais. De um dia encontrarem alguém que possam amar e com quem possam formar uma família."

"Eu entendo, amor. Também quero que eles tenham uma vida normal. Mas nós não os teremos ao nosso lado."

"TK, nós sempre estaremos com eles, amor. Nós somos a luz e a esperança que brilham dentro de cada um deles."

Takeru concordou com sua amada e os dois, junto com seus bebês, se materializaram no parque, e se aproximaram de seus amigos.

Os digiescolhidos estavam tão envolvidos por suas memórias que não perceberam o jovem casal se aproximando.

"Eu me lembro bem da primeira vez que Patamon digivolveu na luta contra Devimon." Dizia Yamato. "Eu achei que nada poderia salvar meu irmãozinho e, de repente, Patamon virou um anjo, que lutou e derrotou Devimon, ao custo de sua própria vida e..."

"E eu me lembro de como chorei quando Angemon se sacrificou para derrotar Devimon." Completou uma voz que todos conheciam. Todos se viraram sobressaltados e viram Hikari e Takeru parados, olhando para eles, sorrisos em seus rostos, carregando alguma coisa nos braços.

"KARI!", "TK!" Foram os gritos ouvidos enquanto todos rodeavam o jovem casal.

"Podemos tocá-los?" Perguntou Sora, lembrando-se do que havia ocorrido a dois anos.

"Sim, podem." Respondeu Takeru, antes de acrescentar: "Só tomem cuidado para não esmagarem os bebês."

Neste momento foi que todos perceberam o que Takeru e Hikari traziam nos braços. Todos olharam para os dois.

"Quem são estes bebês?" Perguntou Jyou.

Takeru abriu um lindo sorriso e respondeu a pergunta de seu amigo.

"Eles são os filhos da Luz e da Esperança. São nossos filhos."

Todos ficaram sem palavras. O silêncio permaneceu até que foi quebrado por Koushiro.

"Mas eu pensava que vocês dois eram duas forças primordiais, não entendo como podem ter filhos."

Hikari tomou a palavra.

"Nós optamos em continuar com os corpos que tivemos aqui na Terra, porque ainda tínhamos muito o que aprender, principalmente a respeito de nós mesmos, e do amor que une os seres humanos, do amor que une um homem e uma mulher. Então pudemos formar uma família." Com isto a jovem se aproximou de Taichi e lhe colocou o bebê que segurava nos braços.

"Esta é Ichimei." O rapaz olhou para a garotinha de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis que estava agora em seus braços.

Takeru fez a mesma coisa com Yamato. "Este é Ichimu." O jovem Ishida olhou para o menino de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.

Todos os digiescolhidos olhavam para as duas crianças, que eram uma mistura perfeita de seus pais.

TK e Kari olhavam para a turma de jovens admirando seus rebentos.

"Acho que tomamos a decisão certa, amor." Falou Takeru beijando o alto da cabeça de Hikari, e se voltando para o resto do grupo.

"Temos algo para pedir a vocês. Cuidem de nossos filhos por nós."

"O QUÊ?!" Foi a exclamação coletiva. 

"Como vocês dois podem simplesmente deixarem as crianças?" Perguntou Iori.

"Nós não queríamos fazer isto, meu amigo", colocou Takeru, "mas é a única maneira delas terem uma vida, uma infância normal."

"Para que? Para nós nos apegarmos a eles e depois eles irem embora, como vocês foram?" Desabafou Taichi.

Hikari se aproximou do rapaz e o abraçou.

"Maninho, nós não tínhamos escolha. E nós também relutamos muito em nos separarmos de nossos filhos, mas se eles continuarem conosco, eles nunca terão uma infância. Olhem para os dois. Eles são filhos da Esperança e da Luz, pois é isto que nós somos, mas também são filhos de Hikari e Takeru. Eu e TK queremos que nossos filhos tenham o melhor na vida deles, e isto significa deixá-los viver uma vida normal, deixá-los crescer aqui, deixá-los encontrar o amor um dia, se casarem e formarem uma família. Nós sempre estaremos com eles, pois nossa essência os formou e habita dentro deles. Mas eles são humanos, e não duas forças primordiais do universo. Então eles merecem ter uma vida normal, como a que nós tínhamos, e com a qual éramos tão felizes. Eu estou sofrendo muito ao simples pensamento de deixá-los, e TK também, mas nós não queremos nossos filhos envolvidos na eterna luta contra as trevas e o desespero." Takeru a abraçou quando a voz da jovem falhou devido a forte emoção que ela vivia.

"Eu cuidarei dos bebês, Takeru, não se preocupe." Falou Yamato.

"Obrigado, irmão."

Os demais também pensaram e se decidiram por ajudar. Afinal, acima de tudo, aqueles eram os filhos dos amigos que todos adoravam, e sabiam que eles não fariam isto se houvesse qualquer outra alternativa.

TK e Kari seguraram seus bebês pela última vez, se despedindo deles, antes de se despedirem de cada um dos seus velhos e queridos amigos com um abraço muito apertado, reservando os mais carinhosos para seus irmãos.

"Esta será a última vez que nos veremos. Nós sempre estaremos dentro de cada um de vocês, e de nossos filhos mas, se regressarmos aqui em forma física, traremos grande perigo a vocês, pois as trevas provavelmente virão atrás de nós. Nós amamos muito vocês. Adeus. " Se despediu o jovem loiro antes de desaparecer acompanhado de Hikari.

Os dez jovens que ali ficaram olhavam para o lugar no qual a pouco seus amigos estiveram parados. Lhes causava muita dor saber que não os veriam mais mas, ao mesmo tempo, eles sabiam que Hikari e Takeru sempre estariam com eles. E os dois bebês, em seus braços, sempre permitiriam que eles tivessem um pouco de cada um deles ao redor.

Aqueles duas crianças eram os filhos da Luz e da Esperança. Nelas estavam contidas todas as esperanças e sonhos que seus pais tinham para o futuro. Os principais era que eles tivessem uma vida normal e fossem felizes.

__

"Há duas maneiras de irradiar a luz:

ser a própria fonte de brilho ou o espelho que a reflete."

Edith Wharton


End file.
